


Dragons in DunBroch

by iamlongstockings



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Brave (2012) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Banter, Battle, Battle Couple, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Mericcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlongstockings/pseuds/iamlongstockings
Summary: Hiccup groaned, sitting up and brushing the dust from his hands, and wishing for what had to have been the hundredth time that day that dragons had never ventured as far south as the Highlands.Secret Santa present for Red-Lipstick-On-My-Teacup.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Series: Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Dragons in DunBroch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Red-Lipstick-On-My-Teacup!

Evidently, word had gotten out that there was a Dragon in Dunbroch. She'd been strictly forbidden from going anywhere near it, of course, but there was no stopping the Princess of DunBroch when she set her mind to something. If she wanted it, she would do whatever it took to get it. They should have known that by now.

But perhaps she ought to have stayed away.

Then, perhaps she wouldn’t be bound and helpless in a cell in the bowels of Castle DunBroch, and tied up with a _viking invader_ , no less.

“How is this _my_ fault?”

“Really? Well, if you had actually _listened_ to what I was telling you, I’d have been able to get her out before Grimmel even got here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I definitely should have been more trustin’ of a _viking invader_ that I _caught_ _breaking into my_ _home_. _Clearly_ the best way to meet truly honest and trustworthy folk.”

“And how would you suggest I have gone about this instead? Present myself for an audience with the King, say ‘hi, you hate my people, but could I ask you for a quick favour’- will you _please_ stop squirming?”

“I’m not _squirming_. I’m tryin’ ta get us free.”

“ _So am I_. I’ve almost got it, I just can’t get a good grip-”

“Then let me do it-”

“I _just_ said I almost have it-”

“We’re goin’ ta die of old age before _you_ get that knot undone-”

“Well if you’d sit still, I’d be able to do it-”

“You’re giving me rope burns. And is there a reason you’re holding my hand?”

There was a beat, and then they both seemed to realize what she’d said. And then as quickly as their fingers had inadvertently intertwined, they very deliberately separated, a sudden flush momentarily turning both of their freckled faces rather red.

“I was _not_ holding your hand.”

“Ye definitely were.”

And then, just like that, the ropes around their wrists suddenly slackened and they were able to pull free.

“Finally!” The lass scrambled to her feet.

“You’re welcome.”

But before the words had left his mouth, the redhead had fled the room and left the boy all alone.

* * *

His breath caught in his throat for half a moment before his body hit the cobbles, knocking the air right out of him. He groaned, sitting up and brushing the dust from his hands, and wishing for what had to have been the hundredth time that day that Dragons had never ventured as far south as the Highlands.

Glancing back at his feet, he realized that his prosthetic had caught in a deep groove in the stone. Frowning, he ran his fingers over the gouges in the rock, and realized they were about the right size and distance apart to have come from a Night Fury – or a Light Fury. Looking around, he realized that broken and warped metal protruded from the walls, the contorted remnants of what had once been torch holders. At least one had been completely torn from the stone, and lay deformed and useless on the floor.

At least he knew he was headed in the right direction.

He was out of breath by the time he finally found his way out of the dungeons. The Highlander girl was nowhere to be seen.

He wondered if she’d gone to call the guards. He might not have much time to escape – he had to find a way out and _fast._ There was not telling what the Scots would do to him if they found him within their own walls. He had to get out before the redhead alerted the guards.

Keeping to the shadows, he snuck through the bailey, and to the massive wooden gates, but found the gate closed and protected by several armed guards. Cursing inwardly, he backed up and made his way back through the shadows of the castle, and to a narrow stone staircase he’d passed on his way to the gate. As carefully and as quietly as he could with one metal foot, he made his way up the stairs.

Making his way to the edge of the outer wall, Hiccup halted when he heard a snarl from the shadows. His hand on his sword, he turned slowly to face the sound, which had begun to sound more like a prolonged groan.

And then he saw him, a large bearded man loomed in the shadows with a pike in hand, fast asleep.

Letting out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, he continued on his way to the outer wall.

When he finally reached the outer wall, he glanced over the battlements with a grimace. He didn’t have much distance to catch an updraft to glide on – he wasn’t even sure if he would have enough time to catch himself at all. This fall could well kill him.

Perhaps he ought to find another way.

“Hey, you! Who goes there?”

His heart skipped a beat. He’d run out of time.

If they caught him here, it could spark a war with the Highlanders. The Highlanders would certainly view his presence in their stronghold as an act of war. And they’d worked so hard to maintain peace in the Archipelago, the last thing he wanted to do was to start another war with the Highlanders.

As he heard the thud of boots across the battlements, and saw torches bobbing against the inky sky and moving in his direction, he took a deep breath and did the sanest thing he could think of – he opened the fins on his flightsuit and jumped.

His heart pounding hard in his ears as the ground rushed up to meet him, he wondered if this would be the end of him. Somehow, he’d survived the fight with the Red Death, and nearly been killed by Drago’s poachers and the battle with the Bewilderbeest, and so many other things. And yet he was about to be killed by jumping off of the wall of a castle.

And suddenly, just before impact, his wings caught a pocket of air, and his arms jerked back.

And, then, he was gliding. For half a second, anyway, before he crashed against the ground, his breath knocked out of him for the second time that night.

Groaning, he struggled to his feet and staggered towards to the treeline to find Toothless.

* * *

Fortunately, the adrenaline from his race against the clock to save the Light Fury from Grimmel’s clutches was staving off the pain from his crash landing. He had a feeling that he was going to be _very_ bruised tomorrow.

But for now, at least, the adrenaline was keeping the pain all at bay.

Gritting his teeth, he thought about how much less complicated his life might be if dragons had never migrated this far south, where the Highlanders saw them as just as much of a threat as the Beserkers had, and dealt with them just as aggressively. Rescue missions into the Highlands were the most dangerous of all, because of how fragile the peace was between the vikings and the highlanders.

And then, he caught a glimpse of movement in the moonlight. Down below, streaking through the woods under the increasingly sparse tree cover was something or some _one_. And so, like a shadow against the sky, Toothless glided lower, dipping under the canopy at the first opportunity.

Astride a shaggy black mountain of a horse, was his former co-captive, the freckled Highlander girl with fire in her hair.

“Thanks for waiting!” He called out to her when he recognized her, and realized that instead of alerting the household guards, she’d gone after Grimmel.

But the unexpected appearance of a dragon had spooked her mount, who shied suddenly, the whites of his eyes clearly sharing his terror at the sight of the Night Fury. The redhead had already nocked an arrow to her bowstring when her horse shied, and she was nearly thrown from it’s back as it reared, kicking out towards them with its’ ginormous hooves.

“It took ye long enough, ye numpty.” She called to him as she lowered her bow.

“Well, not to make excuses, but I do only have one leg.” He called back as he landed Toothless.

“My Da’s only got one leg; does nae slow him down a bit.” She said, rolling her eyes as she attempted to calm her horse, who looked more a monster than most dragons. “Ye seem to have managed alrigh’ on yer own, though.”

“No thanks to you.”

She shrugged. “If ye can’t figure yer way outta the dungeons of DunBroch, I can’t imagine ye’d have been much help on a rescue mission of any sort.”

He gave his head a little shake, and turned to the skies for a moment. The inky sky would soon turn light. They only had so long left before they lost their advantage. “Do you want to fly? We’ll stand a better chance of catching up to them before they reach their ships.”

She looked skeptical for a moment, studying him from abroad her great black beast, the moonlight seeming to cast a silver crown over her fiery curls.

And then she pushed her unruly locks out of her face and slid down from her warhorse’s back. Her horse snorted nervously and pawed at the ground with his massive hooves, until she pressed her forehead to his. She whispered something to the horse, stroking his muzzle, before turning and marching over to the dragon and the viking.

“Yer not goin’ ta throw me outta the sky, are ye?” She asked as she drew near, pulling her bow over her head to rest diagonally over her chest.

“Well not now that you’re expecting it,” He quipped, and she made a face at him.

Toothless warbled at her as she offered a gentle touch on the nose, and then in a flourish of skirts, she climbed onto Toothless’ back, settling in behind him.

“You may want to hold on,”

“Ye’d like that, wouldn’t ye?”

“Suit yourself.” He said as Toothless’ wings opened up and he took flight. The sudden motion nearly unsettled her, and she wrapped her arms around him and stifled a surprised squeak.

And just like that, they were airborne.

She loosened her grip to peer down over her kingdom, and suddenly whooped with glee – very loudly, right in his ear.

Despite the fact that his eardrum might have burst, he couldn’t help but grin at how quickly she had taken to flight. Much faster than even Astrid had. After a moment, he leaned further forward, and she followed his lead and did the same, matching each shift of his weight.

* * *

It wasn’t long before they spotted a flash of amber light in the sky – a quick burst of fire, and he knew they were on the right track. The highlander pulled her bow over her head and nocked an arrow to her bowstring as they raced closer and closer to the battle that awaited them.

Before they knew it, they were upon Grimmel, and his pack of Deathgrippers. And suspended between the six Deathgrippers by thick metal chains, was a large metal cage containing the captured Light Fury.

In a matter of seconds, it was raining fire over Scotland.

The Deathgrippers’ acid breath combusted immediately when it came in contact with air, and with all six of them shooting acid fire, it was soon clear that it was near impossible to get close enough to be of any real assistance. The Light Fury had scorched the inside of the cage, and continued to attempt to burn her way out, with no success.

“That cage must be made of Gronckle iron.” Hiccup told the redhead, glancing over his shoulder for a moment as she nocked an arrow to her bowstring. “Be careful!”

His attention back on the battle, a snort of derision behind his back told him that she’d rolled her eyes at his comment. He ignored it, and focused on dodging a blast of acidic fire from one of the Deathgrippers.

“Can’t ye get any closer?”

“In theory, yes, but I’m not sure if you noticed the highly combustible acid they’re spraying everywhere.”

“I need ta get closer,”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. Not only did Deathgrippers spray acid fire everywhere, but they had stingers on their tails like ginormous flying scorpions, and their venom was extremely potent and would be lethal in a large enough dose.

“Watch it!” The redhead cried out suddenly, and she loosed an arrow. Feet away from them, her arrow struck its’ target; and exploded as it shattered a large bolt mid-flight, sending a shower of splinters over the countryside.

Hiccup looked to the source of the bolt and found himself locking eyes with Grimmel, who was loading a crossbow with another bolt, one that was likely tipped with Deathgripper venom. Grimmel’s face was set in a hard stare.

“Lucky shot!” Hiccup called over his shoulder to the redhead.

Behind him, he heard her scoff. “Tch, lucky fer you that I was payin’ attention.”

Rolling his eyes, Hiccup glanced up into the sky. “Hang on!”

And with that, he leaned forward and Toothless began to beat his great black wings and climb higher into the sky. They’d try attacking from above, like when they’d fought the Red Death. But the inky sky didn’t offer as much protection as they would have liked, and Grimmel continued to shoot venom-tipped bolts at them with his crossbow.

Fortunately for them, the redhead’s reflexes were lightning quick and her aim was fantastic.

Hiccup could see the growing ire on Grimmel’s face, despite the darkness, as the girl matched bolt for bolt. And then, she was aiming a bolt at Grimmel the moment he was down to reload.

“I need ta go closer!” She insisted, gesturing towards Grimmel.

“We need to stay out of range!”

“Get closer and trust me!” She told him.

Frowning, he nodded and they dove, closer and closer. Grimmel raised his crossbow, and grinned at the sight of their approach.

She loosed. Her arrow whistled through the night sky and hit its’ target, piercing through the lathe of Grimmel’s crossbow and cutting the bowstring with a resounding _THWANG!_ , as Grimmel loosed another bolt of his own.

Desperately, they cut sharply in an attempt to dive out of the bolt’s path. The boltsliced through the air so close to Toothless’s head that the feathered fletching brushed against his black scales, before the dragon and his riders went into an aileron roll. Hiccup gritted his teeth – he’d _told_ her that they couldn’t go any closer, but she’d insisted anyway and had almost gotten Toothless shot. And with Deathgripper venom no less.

Toothless spread his wings to stop the spin, and, the redhead cried out as she suddenly lost her seating. Hiccup twisted around to save her, reaching out as she clawed desperately for grip against the back of Toothless’s saddle.

And for a moment, he had her, her hands grasping his, their fingers slipping as they tried to hold on to one another. She glanced down below, and then met his eyes, her own filled with determination and terror all at once.

Then she was plummeting towards the ground.

And for just a moment, he felt completely paralyzed.

“No!” He cried out suddenly, but it felt as though his reactions were delayed, and like he was moving in slow motion as he and Toothless twisted around and dove after her.

But a stream of acid fire from the nearest Deathgripper cut them off almost immediately. Dodging the airborne acid, they found themselves too close to Grimmel’s pack, and narrowly missed being struck by one of the Deathgripper’s venomous tails.

Twisting out of Grimmel’s reach with another aileron roll, they hastily retreating to a safer distance before he and Toothless dove downwards once more, as fast as they could, frantically trying to catch the redhead before she hit the ground.

But as they passed Grimmel’s pack of Deathgrippers, Hiccup realized with a jolt of panic that he’d lost sight of her during their roll. Green eyes wide as he looked down, he realized he couldn’t see the redhead at all. Surely she should still be visible below them.

 _W_ _ere they too late_?

His heart pounding in his chest, it wasn’t until he glancedup towards Grimmel that he spotted her once more, hanging from the corner of the Light Fury’s cage, with something small and black held between her teeth. He glanced down at his bracers, and realized one of his knives was missing.

How had she managed to take that without him noticing?

Breathing a sigh of relief, he and Toothless circled around, before ascending once more to face Grimmel. He’d have to draw the Deathgrippers’ attention and fire while the highlanderfreed the Light Fury. And with the horizon quickly turning from inky blue-black to a spectrum of pinks and purples, they only had so much time before the sunlight made it impossible for her to miss.

But as Hiccup and Toothless aggravated Grimmel and the Deathgrippers from afar, the Light Fury lunged forward, teeth bared at her newest assailant. Clawing at the redhead with her front feet, the Light Fury snarled, the inside of her mouth beginning to glow white and violet.

Hiccup didn’t see it until it was too late.

He’d been so focused on drawing the Deathgrippers’ attention that it wasn’t until the Light Fury’s plasma blast exploded against the side of her airborne prison that he realized the redhead was no longer hanging from the Light Fury’s cage.

Arcing backwards, he and Toothless abandoned the aerial battle and dove frantically, desperately attempting to save the girl before impact.

But despite how desperately Toothless’ wings were beating, they weren’t fast enough – they weren’t going to make it in time. She was meters away from the treetops, and it felt like they were moving in slow motion.

Hiccup’s heart felt like it had stopped beating.

He blinked, and in an instant, she gave a sudden, startled cry and was gone.

They were too late.

Pulling up fast, they both strained against gravity, barely managing to avoid crashing into the canopy. Below them, the trees trembled in their wake from the sudden gust of air from Toothless’ great black wings.

And for a moment, time seemed to stand still.

Nobody could have survived a fall like that. The headstrong redhead, impatient with impeccable aim, was gone. She’d been so full of life – how could she just be gone?

It wasn’t until they were circling back, swooping lower in search of the place where she had fallen that it occurred to Hiccup that the treetops were unbroken. Less leafy, perhaps, but otherwise intact.

Her last scream still echoing in his ears, he knew he had to find her. He had to take her body back to her family. Even if they considered him to be an enemy, he had to do _something_.

And then, at the edge of his peripheral, he caught a flash of white.

Glancing up, he was momentarily blinded by the rising sun. And then there was a flicker across the bright light, and he saw a spectre.

It occurred to him that the scream that was echoing in his ears sounded more like the redhead’s triumphant cheer from when they’d first taken flight.

And _there_ , a shock of vibrant ginger curls in the morning light.

His heart skipped a beat.

Desperately, Hiccup and Toothless circled around and followed the Light Fury, gliding over the treetops eastward bound. Because there, silhouetted against the rising sun was the Light Fury _and_ the redhead.

They’d saved _each other_.

Below him, Toothless warbled after the Light Fury, and beat his great wings faster in an attempt to catch up. She dipped a wing towards him and circled back, and the redhead cheered as they looped behind the Night Fury and his rider, throwing her hands in the air and her head back in a triumphant cry. Grinning, Hiccup couldn’t help wanting to do the same – so he did, and the redhead gave him a toothy grin from the back of the Light Fury.

Their shadows flickering over the treetops in the warm morning sunlight, the two dragons soared closer until their wingtips were almost brushing against one another, and Hiccup ran a hand through his chestnut hair, still looking at the girl with disbelief. How she’d managed to survive that battle with so many near misses was nothing short of a miracle.

Her freckled face flushed red from waning terror and waxing triumph, she laughed, breathless with exhilaration.

The sun breached the horizon entirely, adorning her fiery curls with a crown of golden sunlight, and as he looked at her, all wild with her ginger curls a windblown mess behind her and her cheeks ruddy with vigour, it occurred to him that she was beautiful. Fierce and fiery, with all the energy and electricity of a summer storm and the relentlessness of a forest fire.

Following as the Light Fury and the redhead dipped below the treeline, they landed in the middle of a rather sizeable ring of large stones. The redhead slid from the back of the Light Fury and moved around to stand in front of the dragon, where she pressed her forehead against the Light Fury’s, just as he’d seen her do with her mountain of a horse earlier that morning. Their escape from the castle and subsequent meeting in the woods felt like an entire lifetime away.

“Thank you,” He heard her whisper to the Light Fury, before stepping back to give the dragon her space and shifting her attention to the Night Fury and his rider.

Hiccup scrambled off of Toothless the instant they touched down and made his way to meet her in the centre of the henge, thrilled that she hadn’t fallen to her death. Giddy with relief and adrenaline, the redhead gave a little squeal before she threw her arms around him.

He’d have wrapped his arms around her, too, if her sudden movement hadn’t thrown him totally off-balance and sent the viking and the highlander sprawling across the moss-covered earth, knocking the breath out of the both of them.

Untangling himself from the highlander girl, they both dissolved into a fit of giggles, their freckled faces flushing slightly pink as they suddenly seemed to become aware of their physical closeness. Grinning sheepishly at one another, the highlander ducked her head and Hiccup ran a hand through his hair before getting to his feet – or rather, his foot. Taking a deep breath, he held out a hand to the highlander, offering her a hand up.

Scrunching up her nose at him, she took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet, before their attention shifted back to the two Furies. Toothless pranced towards the Light Fury and warbled victoriously, before pausing and cocking his head to the side to await her response. The Light Fury regarded him distantly for a moment, before stepping forward cautiously to sniff at Toothless, whose tail was quivering with excitement.

“They’re magnificent,” The redhead breathed.

“Yeah, they are,” He agreed, nodding.

As the sunshine began to filter through the leaves, he glanced over at the headstrong young woman, whose bright red curls seemed as though they were fire in corporeal form, and he smiled. A bright pink flush in her freckled cheeks, he found himself wondering if her eyes had always been the same shade of blue as the Light Fury’s were – surely he’d have noticed sooner if they were?

And not for the first time, it occurred to him how beautiful she was.

She met his gaze and scrunched up her freckled nose playfully. “So, is there a reason you’re still holdin’ my hand?”

Hastily, he dropped the hand he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as though it had burnt him, and he felt his face flush very, _very_ red. Running his hand through his shaggy chestnut hair once more, he turned his attention back to the dragons, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward. Toothless warbled in amusement, and it was all Hiccup could do not to shush him.

His fingers still warm and tingling where hers had been touching his, he flexed his hand, refusing to divert his gaze from the two dragons, but his face still betraying his intense embarrassment.

She fixed that piercing blue gaze on him and smirked mischievously. “Ah didn’t say it was a problem, necessarily. Jus’ wonderin’ if there was a reason.”

Finally meeting her gaze, he found that despite the confidence she conveyed in her voice, her face had flushed just as red as his had.

And for the first time, Hiccup found himself wondering if dragons in Dunbroch were really such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. :)


End file.
